Kazakh City Citizens
The Kazakh City Citizens (カザフシティの市民たち) are a minor group of characters introduced in the 2014 Strider. The citizens of Kazakh City are the original inhabitants (or possibly their descendants) of the city before Grandmaster Meio's arrival, and now live under his tyrannical rule and General Mikiel's oppressive regime. The citizens' lives are controlled entirely by the government: they are assigned specific duties by the Empire they must performCapcom (February 2014, multi). Strider (English). General Mikiel: "The worker must perform his duty to the empire.", endure strict curfew timesCapcom (February 2014, multi). Strider (English). General Mikiel: "Any Kazakh citizen found loftering after curfew will be detained by the Emperor's Guard." and transportation rulesCapcom (February 2014, multi). Strider (English). General Mikiel: "Board and disembark promptly. Passengers disrupting transport efficiency will have their transit permits revoked.", constant army surveilanceCapcom (February 2014, multi). Strider Hiryu (Japanese). Story Intel #4: Kazakh City Citizens, and live off government-issued "food lotteries"Capcom (February 2014, multi). Strider (English). General Mikiel: "And now a special message. There will be an additional food lottery at 1600 hours, for citizens who report dissent among the populace.". Though several citizens have attempted to escape from this oppression, the large majority of the population simply continue living within the city, devoid of any hopes for the future. During his mission to exterminate Grandmaster Meio, Hiryu runs across citizens a few times. Any time he's seen, the citizens will either cover themselves in fear or run away into an adjacent run. Clothing All citizens within the city are forced to wear the same clothing style at all times. Men wear a long-sleeved winter coat over a plain shirt, wide trousers and black boots, completed with a hat with ear flaps or "Ushanka". Females wear a winter hooded dress over a longer plain dress and black boots, and are always seen with the hood over their heads. Both winter uniforms sport the Kazakh's half-star logo marked in their shoulders. Usually, all citizens's uniforms are of the same olive green color, albeit there are also men wearing a variant colored dark blue with a red undershirt. Classes Citizens in Kazakh City are divided into three distinct classes based on where they reside within the city. * The low and mid classes live in the Historical District, a section of the city known for its abundance of old historical buildings coming from the city's pastCapcom (February 2014, multi). Strider Hiryu (Japanese). Story Intel #2: Historical District. Meio's Army controls the whole area and maintains constant surveilance of its inhabitants in order to root out rebels. As the area is often put under martial law as well, the people is also forced to remain inside their homes or risk being killed by patrolling Light TroopersCapcom (February 2014, multi). Strider (English). General Mikiel: "Martial law is in effect in the Historic district. Non-military personnel in the district will be shot dead.". Under these circunstances, citizens live under constant fear of the army. * A few select citizens are allowed to live in the Residential District, in huge apartment complex formed by many small two/three-room homes. They live with the comfort and commodities of installations using the most advanced technology in the most refined and clean area of the civilian districtCapcom (February 2014, multi). Strider Hiryu (Japanese). Story Intel #03: Residential District. Though they have deluded themselves into believing this, in reality they still live under Meio's regime and are watched over even if they are not suspected of being rebels. * The last group is formed by the refugees who were able to escape Kazakh City with their lives, and have no place to go after but the Underground. These citizens live in imporvished towns and refugee camps in the depths of the Processing Plant, and survive with the best of their abilities in such an hostile environment. As securing food supplies is extremelly difficult, they must endure constant hunger and the preying of the monstrous creatures lurking in the areaCapcom (February 2014, multi). Strider Hiryu (Japanese). Story Intel #07: The Black Market. The Resistance was formed among them, and they call themselves the "true citizens" of Kazakh.Capcom (February 2014, multi). Strider (English). Black Marketer: "True citizens, be vigilant and you will be rewarded. The time of our return to Kazakh is at hand." Gallery StrHD_blue-citizens_art.png|Blue uniform variant References Category:Groups